Love at First Sight
by Lady Selan
Summary: Someone slips Zelda a love potion so that she falls in love with the first person she sees who happens to be Link.  Link enjoys his new love at first until he learns the truth... Will Link be able to accept that Zelda's feelings for him are not her own?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Princess Zelda was easily the most beautiful Hylian in Hyrule, with golden tresses that shone with a heavenly luster that captured nearly every lord and servant alike in an infatuated daze. Her eyes, which seemed to convey the tranquility of Lake Hylia, reflected a warmth and sincerity that relaxed the nerves of any who met her gaze, and mollified the envy of any maiden. It was this gaze that Reeve envisioned as he concocted the potion. He knew that if he miscalculated a single ingredient that the entire plan would fail and that the consequences for such a failure would be grave.

Reeve began stirring the potion, shrugging off the oncoming fear. He was as sly as a snake circling its prey, and only his brother Wade was bold enough to approach him.

"Everything is set!"

Reeve craned his neck to see Wade stepping toward him, garbed in a solid black martial arts outfit the two used for the most recent royal costume ball. Reeve wasn't sure he would have recognized his brother if he hadn't spoken first.

"Yes, everything is set," Reeve agreed, turning back to the potion. "Do you have the bottle?"

Wade remained silent long enough for Reeve to glance at him, curiously. As soon as their eyes met, Wade snapped his fingers in enlightenment and opened his bag. "Oh, that bottle! Yes, I do."

Reeve sighed. While Wade was one of the most creative people in Hyrule, as far as intellect was concerned, he could be a bit of a dunce. Reeve silently thanked the goddesses that at least one of them was blessed with the brains to ensure their plan was carried out flawlessly. Feeling a wave of fear and doubt creeping in again, Reeve continued stirring to distract himself until Wade finally offered the bottle. Carefully, the two funneled the potion to the brim, watching in awe as a pink puff of smoke escaped the cork Reeve snapped in place. The smoke rose a few inches before completely dissipating.

"Holy Din…" Wade muttered.

It was in that moment that the brothers realized that their entire future now rested on this potion. After tonight, Reeve knew that their lives would never be the same. Once Princess Zelda's suitor was out of the picture they would enjoy a prosperous and carefree life. Now all that remained was to obtain the princess' consent, and little did the princess know, she wouldn't have a say.

* * *

"Link! I can't believe you're back! It's so good to see you!" Malon cried as she hustled toward him.

Link quickly dismounted Epona and returned Malon's embrace. "It's good to see you too, Malon."

While Link knew he would most likely always live a nomadic lifestyle, he could not deny that there was something about Hyrule that drew him to return. Every time he departed to explore and aid other lands, it was only a matter of time before he found himself missing the Hylian fields he could freely gallop on Epona. He more than once found himself missing the familiarity of places such as Lon Lon Ranch and people such as Malon and Talon, who extended him hospitality while expecting nothing in return. Wanderlust permitting, he hoped that he could stay long enough to assist with any chores around the barn.

"Are you planning to stay long, Link? The guest room is prepared if you like."

Link nodded. "I will be around a bit longer this time, but I don't intend to stay for free. I insist on helping around the ranch in any way I can."

Thinking Malon would protest, Link had an entire argument prepared to support his case. Surprisingly, Malon smiled with a hint of sadness.

"Thank you, Link…Father hasn't been doing well lately and I was afraid to ask you for help because I know your travels and freedom are important to you. Truthfully, though, we need all the help we can get," Malon said, glancing up sidelong to catch Link's reaction.

"Anything you need, Malon," Link spoke before turning his attention to unhooking a sack from Epona.

Malon's melancholy expression was replaced with a dazzling smile. "Great! I'll go and wake father and tell him you're here."

"Actually…" he trailed until she stopped in mid stride. "I just came by to drop a few things off. I'd like to go and visit Zelda before it gets dark."

Link couldn't explain it, but he sensed Malon seemed disappointed. Wondering if there was a task she required immediate assistance with, he felt compelled to ask. "Unless you have need of me here?"

"Oh no, it's not that," Malon answered quickly. "I know the princess is a dear friend of yours and I'm sure she would love to see you…speaking of the princess, you've heard she's getting married?"

Link returned his attention to relieving Epona of the burden. "Yes. I was actually hoping to meet her suitor if he is around. Have you seen him?"

"No," Malon shook her head. "I haven't heard of anyone who has so much caught a glimpse of him. But I know the princess is wise so I'm sure she selected a good match…"

Thoughts of Zelda sweeping him away, Link said nothing. While he enjoyed aiding Hyrule and would always have a special affection for friends like Malon, the one Hylian that mattered the most to Link was Princess Zelda. She and Link had grown apart due to his travels and her royal duties, but he found the thought of losing her friendship to either of those aspects unbearable, thus he promised that this visit to Hyrule would include a reunion with Zelda. However, unbeknownst to Link, he and Zelda had been marked for a more difficult destiny than either of them could ever dream of.

* * *

There was a knock at the door so subtle that Zelda almost ignored it until it repeated, more urgently this time. "Come in!"

Her brass door flung open, and several royal guards rushed in.

"Your highness!" one guard bowed and knelt before her. "I apologize for bothering you at this hour, but a suspicious man has breached the castle defenses. We have alerted all of the guards and have posted two sentries at your door. Do you request a guard for your room, highness?"

Zelda could only recall two intruders, both occasions which resulted in a close scrutiny of the castle security and several terribly dull meetings her father insisted she attend should an intruder ever reach her. Aside from Link easily evading the royal guards as a child during their first meeting, there was only one other incident. Thankfully the two men were caught in the drain, and when questioned, they revealed that their only intention was to see her. None of this included the many false alarms, and feeling confident that this occasion would be no different, Zelda shook her head. "No, thank you. I think you need every guard to participate in the search."

"Please princess!" the guard pleaded. "We would feel much better knowing that you are safe."

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I will notify the sentries outside my door if any trouble arises."

"As you wish, highness," he replied with obvious disappointment.

Once the guards concluded their search and secured her door, she returned to the letter from Lord Percival she'd been looking at prior to the interruption. Two months ago she surprised everyone, including herself, by selecting Percival to be her suitor. Zelda could not explain it, but the minute he entered the room she was immediately taken by him, and the two conversed as if they had known each other their entire lives. Percival's letter revealed that he still had matters to attend to in his homeland, but they would immediately marry upon his return. The thought filled Zelda with such glee that she didn't hear the intruder land on her balcony. By the time she noticed him, he was close enough to stifle her scream.

* * *

Link knew something was amiss the minute he entered Hyrule Market. The lack of merchants persistently thrusting their wares at every passerby was unusual. However, most unnerving of all was the silence as not a babe's cry or any conversation for that matter could be heard. The few Hylians that were present in the market had their complete attention pinned on Hyrule Castle. Link approached one awestruck man.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me what is going on?"

The man glanced at Link a moment before returning his gaze to the castle. "An imposter has captured the princess," he spoke, surprisingly calmly.

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "What? How did this happen?"

"How should I know? Now leave me be and go bother one of them!" the man angrily gestured towards a crowd of people huddling by the castle gate which Link noticed for the first time.

Obliging the stranger's request, he left without a word and walked close enough to hear several Hylians conversing.

"Does he want ransom?" one Hylian asked.

"Perhaps…or there's always…" the man lowered his voice to a level Link couldn't hear, but he guessed the nature of the remark when the man suddenly chimed in, "I mean, what would you do if you had the princess alone for that long?"

"How horrible…Poor princess!" A female Hylian gasped.

Boiling with rage, Link decided to take matters into his own hands. He scaled the perimeter of the castle until he found the route he entered the castle as a child. Staring incredulously at the predictable pattern of the guard, Link could not believe that after all of these years the guards still remained incompetent. Seizing upon the guard's turned back, Link easily evaded notice and entered the castle. Little did Link know that when he emerged, his life would be forever altered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link braced himself as the hookshot recoiled, pulling him to the roof above Zelda's balcony. Risking a glance down, he noticed a group of guards in the balcony next to Zelda's supporting a ladder in an attempt to bridge the gap. Link watched as one guard cautiously began to cross and nearly lost his balance. Seizing upon this distraction, Link used the grating on the roof to swing himself through one of Zelda's open windows. While he landed softly on his feet, the sudden motion alerted the attention of the intruder.

He first noticed the intruder's masculine height as he towered over Zelda. His entire face was concealed behind a black mask so that all Link could see of this strange man was a set of dark eyes, which flinched in surprise. Glancing at Zelda, Link noticed that despite her blindfold and gag, she seemed to sense another presence in the room for she desperately struggled against her bindings. Link's instinctual reaction to release her was suspended as he remembered the intruder.

The intruder had recovered from his shock and seemed to now regard Link with mild amusement. Quickly withdrawing his sword, Link charged, but the intruder simply snapped his fingers and vanished. Stunned, Link spent a moment surveying the room before Zelda's terrified moan reminded him of more pressing matters. Immediately, Link removed the blindfold and gag.

Zelda's petrified gaze was replaced with shock. "Link?" she gasped.

Link knelt at her eye level. "Zelda, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here…I-"

He was interrupted by a shout of fury as two guards appeared in the balcony. "There's the intruder!"

"Let's seize him!" a third guard commanded.

The guards rushed Link, who raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. However, the guards were not swayed and given the appearance of the situation, Link could not blame them. As two of the guards tackled him to the floor, Link gazed up at Zelda whose protests were deafened by the guards' vengeful cries. The third guard swiftly brought the hilt of his sword to Link's head. Link's last vision was of Zelda. Although he couldn't be sure, Zelda seemed to sense him looking at her, for her gaze of horror transformed into one of tenderness as if she were beholding a baby chick. It was a gaze she had never bestowed on him before, but unconsciousness overcame him before he had time to ponder it further.

* * *

"Where is that lad?" Talon asked Malon who was heating a glass of Lon Lon Milk.

Malon continued stirring the milk, her mind elsewhere. Link had never been late before and Malon couldn't help but worry. What if he encountered some of the bandits who have been terrorizing Hyrule lately? What if he or Epona were injured? Yet despite these concerns for Link's well-being, there was one that was even more distressing and one that kept her mind preoccupied now. What if Link is in love with the princess and he decided to stay with her?

_Oh stop it! _Malon chastised her conscience. But protest as she might, she knew it was a reasonable possibility. Zelda was, after all, a princess, and lords and counts traveled from all over the world to investigate the claims of her beauty which was said to surpass even that of the three goddesses. Malon never heard of a single traveler who departed Hyrule not accepting those claims as fact.

"Malon?" Talon spoke, breaking her reverie. "Malon!"

Malon blinked. "Yes, father?"

"The milk is curdling!"

Malon glanced at the milk which had developed a crusty layer during her musing. "Oh!" She quickly turned off the heat and poured a glass for her father.

Talon sipped the milk, the warmth which caused his eyes to half-close as his body relaxed.

"Father, I'll wait up for Link. You go on to bed," Malon gently spoke.

"I feel so bad getting some shut eye while Link is goddesses knows where…" Talon trailed, and for a moment Malon almost thought he was turning over a new leaf from his lazy ways. That thought didn't last very long. "But if you insist I shall sleep!" With that, Talon was snoring away. Malon did not know of anyone who could fall asleep as easily as her father, and she would have giggled if thoughts of Link hadn't already begun swaying her attention away.

She and Link had been friends for several years, and Malon didn't know when it happened, but she realized she was in love with Link. She had first dismissed the idea as infatuation as Link's longish blond hair and sapphire eyes were enough to cause any maiden to have fits for him. But as Link continued to visit her, Malon recognized there was more to Link than his heart-stopping smile. He was also considerate, loyal and lived a life dedicated to aiding others.

Malon expected her attraction to falter when she learned of his wanderlust, but instead she found that his travels gave him a certain wild and unattainable appeal. Malon _had_ to have him. She _had_ to tame him. She would never admit it, but part of her felt that if she failed to charm him that it would destroy the very core of who she was. It would be as if neither her beauty nor personality were enough. As if _she _were not enough.

She sighed, and gazed out the window as if willing Link to return. Malon waited by the window all night fantasizing about Link, and when she was finally lulled into a light sleep, even her subconscious entertained the idea of Link returning to sweep her off her feet.

* * *

"What happened?" Reeve thundered as soon as Wade shut the door behind him.

Breathless, Wade remained silent and removed his mask. Perspiration lined his face and his damp, brunette bangs were matted to his forehead. He collapsed, exhausted in the chair next to him. Feeling little sympathy for the pitiful sight of his brother, Reeve reached for Wade's shirt collar and hoisted him to his feet.

"We had a foolproof plan. Why didn't you stick to it?"

Nothing surprised Reeve more than when Wade grinned. "Ah, but dear brother," he spoke, removing Reeve's hand from him. "I did stick to the plan. There was just an interference that required a revision."

"Pray tell?" Reeve asked, becoming more astonished by the minute. He had never heard Wade sound so bright.

Wade shared the evening's events with Reeve, and when Wade finally revealed his new plan, Reeve was dumbfounded. "Wade, that is brilliant! How did you ever think of…no, wait. Don't tell me now. It doesn't matter…soon the princess and the kingdom will be ours!"

Wade nodded. "It shall." _So you think, my dear brother…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zelda knew what she had to do. She had to remedy the misunderstanding and release Link from the dungeon. Yet, sitting on her bed, she found her mind overburdened by the magnitude of the evening's events. She did not have time to process the kidnapping, her rescue, Link's imprisonment or the overwhelming emotion she felt the moment she saw Link. What did she feel for him?

Her mind, as if delighted to reveal the answer to her, reminded her of the numbing fear she felt when the intruder covered her mouth. She was certain she would die, and when the blindfold covered her eyes, she thought she would never see light again. The vision of Link's face when he rescued her filled her with such delight that she wouldn't have been surprised if all of Hyrule stopped in the face of her bliss.

_Yes, that has to be it, _she thought. _I was grateful that Link rescued me and that none of my deepest fears came true. After all, I'm betrothed to Percival…_

Unwilling to allow her rumination to delay Link's release any longer, she hurried to the dungeon. The reminder that she was going to see Link after almost a year of no contact gave her an extra spring in her step so that she briefly waved any other thoughts from her mind. It was on the winding stairs leading down to the dungeon that she had a vague memory of the intruder forcing her to swallow some unknown drink. She almost gave the memory a second thought, but was distracted by Link calling her name as she reached the cell entrance. The mere sight of him buried the disconcerting recollection within the confines of her memory.

* * *

As soon as he noticed Zelda, Link rose as much as his shackles would allow. He watched as she ordered the guard to open the cell and relieve Link from the manacles which were already placing excruciating strain on his muscles.

"I'm so sorry, Link…" Zelda kept muttering as the guard fumbled with the key.

Finally, the chains clattered to the musty floor and Link's arms fell limply at his side. Zelda gently embraced Link before ordering the guard to return to his post. She knew her actions would cause tremendous gossip and confusion amongst the castle staff, but she dismissed the concern from her mind.

"Link, I…" Zelda began, but she was silenced as Link raised a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, Zelda. The guards were only protecting you." It wasn't until she pulled away from him that she noticed the gleam in his eye as he grinned. Gazing into his eyes, she felt a warmth and compassion that immediately set her at ease.

"And I would say they succeeded!" She spoke after a moment.

Before she knew it, the two of them were laughing and reminiscing as if they were in the Hyrule Market diner. She learned of Link's travels and that he was staying at Lon Lon Ranch. The mention of his adventures stirred a longing within her that, after conversing for an hour, her next question seemed entirely reasonable.

"Link…how would you feel about having me accompany you to the ranch for a few days?" She risked a glance at the guard, which caused her face to flush for she knew he overheard her.

Link hesitated for a moment. "Well, sure…but what about Lord Percival?"

Zelda giggled, which caused Link to regard her curiously.

"I don't want you to worry about that, Link. I would just like to spend some time outside the castle for a few days before I wed and assume my royal duties. It would help me better understand the needs of the Hylians," Zelda lied, for the thought of Percival never occurred to her.

_Goddesses, what is wrong with me? _Zelda wondered.

Link didn't respond for several moments which caused Zelda to fret that he viewed forwardness negatively. She was about to change the subject when he finally broke the silence.

"I would have to check with Malon, but I'm sure she and her father would be graced by your presence. After all, you're only interested in the good of Hyrule!"

"Yes, that is my primary interest," Zelda spoke aloud to quiet the alarm her conscience was sounding.

She didn't know why she was so concerned. Link lived by such high standards of integrity that she knew he would never take advantage of her. She recalled the time, after the defeat of Ganondorf, that Link refused to receive any honorary mention from the royal family regarding his role in the salvation of Hyrule. He expressed to her that his only desire was to remain anonymous and allow the Hylians to credit the restoration of Hyrule to the royal family. What was there to not trust about Link?

As they were exiting the dungeon, Zelda realized the person she didn't trust was herself.

* * *

Malon awoke, gazing at the windowsill that served as her pillow. Gradually she lifted her head, allowing her body time to adjust. She hopefully glanced out the window searching for Epona or any sign that Link had returned. Just like last night, her hopes were dashed and now she felt her concern returning with a terrifying intensity.

_I have to find him! _She desperately thought.

Malon quickly scribbled a note to her father explaining her whereabouts, and raced to the stable to saddle the nearest horse. Within the stall, she heard a distant neigh, but shrugged it off as her mind's deceptive hope. It was when she heard the pounding of hooves outside that her curiosity compelled her to investigate. As she anticipated, Link had returned, but her instinct to hurry towards him was grounded by the realization that he was not riding alone. There, arms wrapped securely around his waist, was the princess!

Malon watched as Link slowed Epona and assisted the princess' graceful dismount. Malon's relief of Link's well-being was suddenly overcome by a surge of anger. How dare he treat her like this? How dare he be with the princess after all of the worry she suffered last night! She turned to the stable in a huff and slammed the door, pretending she didn't hear Link calling her name. In a moment, the stable door opened and Link peered in.

"Malon?" Link called, then beamed as he noticed her.

"I see you found the princess," Malon spoke coldly, but Link was distracted by Princess Zelda entering the stable and gazing around in wonder.

Managing some courtesy on the princess' behalf, Malon curtsied quickly. "Your highness."

"Oh, Malon," the princess gasped prettily. "You have a beautiful ranch!"

"Thank you, your highness. But I'm sure it is nothing compared to the castle…" Malon trailed humbly..

"Oh, don't be silly!" the princess exclaimed. "This really is a lovely ranch."

"The princess will be staying with us for a few days to better understand the needs of Hyrule if that is alright with you," Link explained.

Malon sighed in slight annoyance. "Of course it's alright Link. Why wouldn't it be?"

The princess glanced awkwardly from Link to Malon, and thinking it best to leave matters in Link's hands, she excused herself to gather her supplies. In the princess' absence, Malon's anger returned with renewed fury. She snatched a brush and entered the horse's stable, slamming the door behind her.

"Malon…" Link trailed, realizing now he had offended her. "I'm sorry I sprang Zelda's visit on you like that. But Zelda-"

Malon opened the stall and shot an irritated look at Link. "So you're saying that visiting the princess is more important than honoring your agreement to help us around the ranch!"

"What?" Link asked, dumbfounded. "I haven't even told you what happened! Besides, there is plenty of time for me to help."

_How can he be so insensitive? _Malon fumed.

"Why, you…I see how it is! Get out!" She fiercely glowered at Link, challenging him to defy her.

"Come on, Malon. Let me explain…"

"Just go!" She pleaded.

Link sighed and stepped out. _Where did that come from? _He angrily wondered. As he turned to walk toward the house, he bumped into Talon.

"Well there you are, Link, my boy! And I see Malon wished you a good morning."

"She sure did, sir," Link spoke with a hint of irony.

Talon chuckled heartily and placed an arm on Link's shoulder. "Between you and me, Malon has a temper that's for sure, but she's not really mad because you didn't help her with the chores or because surprised us with Princess Zelda's visit.

"She's not?" Link asked, disbelieving.

"No, my boy! It's because she was worried about you. She waited up all night for you after all!" Talon chuckled again.

With this newfound knowledge, Link desired to speak with Malon and clear the matter. Talon, however, reached to stop him.

"I would wait, lad…Malon's about as heated as the branding iron now. I'd let her cool if I was you…"

Meanwhile, Malon paused to sigh while brushing her horse. _Oh, Link…if only you knew why I was so worried. Then I wouldn't feel so upset right now!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zelda took her time arranging her supplies in the guest room. She only brought necessities along, a practice which she felt like she could easily adopt if she were not subject to the expectations of royalty. Admiring how Link never allowed himself to become burdened with possessions caused her impassive expression to break into a smile. She was so engrossed in her thoughts of Link that she didn't notice Malon standing in the doorway until her reflection appeared in the mirror.

"Oh!" Zelda gasped, dropping the brush she held.

Malon rushed to pick it up. "Sorry to startle you, your highness. I just came to see if the accommodations met your expectations…"

"Yes, it's very nice," Zelda replied, then suddenly felt sheepish. Surely Malon wouldn't believe a princess would find her modest house "nice."

Malon showed no offense if she felt any. "I apologize for my behavior earlier…"

"Oh, not at all!" Zelda chimed in. "I just hope I am not intruding and I'm sorry you had no advanced notice. Link seemed to think you would be okay with it."

Malon's face softened at the mention of Link. "Yes, Link knows me very well…"

Zelda nodded in consideration. "I see…Link and I have also known each other for many years and I know he would never deliberately do something to offend a friend."

As the two exchanged stories about their history with Link, Zelda found herself overcome with emotions that were unfamiliar to her and emotions she was not altogether sure she trusted. Immediately, she recognized Malon's affection for Link, but it wasn't until Malon shared a story of Link rescuing her ranch from Ingo and Ganondorf's clutches that she realized Malon's feelings were a reflection of her own. She, too, was in love with Link!

_But how can that be? _Zelda insisted, stubbornly refusing to accept the astonishing realization her mind just unveiled. _I've known Link for years…how could I just be aware of this now?_

Malon, too, seemed aware of Zelda's tenderness for Link as their friendly reminiscing had suddenly transformed into a subtle competition. It was so subtle that the challenge rested more on the implication of what was being said rather than the actual words.

"Link really does love traveling, your highness…in fact, I'm not even sure how long he intends to stay in Hyrule."

"Perhaps he would love his travels more with the right company," Zelda suggested.

Malon's eyes widened briefly in surprise at the nature of their conversation, but she quickly rose to the challenge. "Someone whose wanderlust matched his own."

"Someone who could provide for herself…" Zelda replied, feeling confident that Malon would back down at the mention of wealth. Nothing could have prepared Zelda for Malon's retort.

"Someone who could leave her life of luxury behind and follow him."

Shocked, Zelda blinked and started to respond several times but found any response she considered an unworthy retort for Malon's remark. Obviously sensing Zelda's submission, Malon humbly nodded in respect to Zelda's royalty. While Zelda normally valued humility, she found it now only fueled her fury. How she wished Malon would have grinned triumphantly or said any conceited remark. Anything to validate her frustration! It was after Malon left her to her thoughts that Zelda found herself gazing at the Triforce of Wisdom engraved on her hand. As if relaying the answer to her, the Triforce glowed a light blue before fading to match her pale complexion. Zelda felt her disdain slowly transforming into delight. Malon may have won the battle of wits, but Zelda would have the final victory. And now she knew how…

* * *

Awakening to the crow of the Lon Lon cuckoo, Link wasted no time collecting the fishing rods. He promised to take Zelda fishing at Lake Hylia, something she had never before had the opportunity to do. As he was securing the supplies to Epona, he noticed Malon struggling to transfer a jug of milk to the wagon. Resting the poles against Epona, he hustled over.

"Here, allow me…" Link spoke, hoisting the jug upon the wagon.

"Oh, thank you Link…" she trailed in a manner that seemed to suggest she had more to say. "Listen, about yesterday…"

Link shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I was wrong to leave you like that on my first day back in Hyrule."

"It's okay, Link. I was just worried…" She stepped closer and pulled him into an embrace. As he gently stroked her back Malon shivered with delight. Perhaps, after all of these frustrating years, he finally understood how she felt! Only, that hope was short-lived as she pulled away and glanced up into his eyes.

"I'm taking Zelda fishing this morning. Do you want to come?"

A disenchantment came over Malon's eyes that she hurried to turn away and conceal. She, however, did not react fast enough.

"Malon?" Link spoke, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

At his touch, Malon trembled. How could he be thinking of fishing at a time like this? At a time when she was so vulnerable before him?

Malon forced a smile as Link gently turned her to face him. "Nothing's wrong. Just forget it, Link."

"You can tell me anything, Malon. I care a lot about you and I promise I won't be angry."

Malon sighed. Link sure wasn't making this easy! Suddenly, a concern came to her that she hadn't considered before, which temporarily displaced her anguish. "Listen, Link…you don't find it odd?"

"Find what odd?" he asked, gazing down at her perplexedly.

"The princess. The fact that she's here when she is betrothed. She never once mentioned Lord Percival to you?"

"I asked, but she didn't wish to discuss it and I didn't want to pry…I'm sure she'll confide in us when she's ready," Link spoke confidently, although he wasn't so sure himself.

"I don't know Link," Malon spoke, apprehensively. "Something just doesn't seem right."

"What are you really concerned about, Malon?"

Feeling her longing return, Malon glanced down. _If only you knew the answer to that question, Link, things would be so much easier! _Malon was about to reply when she heard Zelda calling for Link. He left the barn, promising to continue their conversation when he returned. Malon smiled dismally, the whole time wondering if her confession would be too late by then.

* * *

"I've finished it!" Wade declared.

Reeve glanced at the bottle uneasily. "Are you sure it will work? After all, you aren't known to stick to directions or plans."

"I assure you, dear brother. Everything is under control. One sip of this and the princess' affections for that peasant will fade." Wade spoke confidently.

"Well if you're sure…" Reeve trailed until another thought occurred to him. "And what of her suitor? How can we eliminate him from the picture?"

Wade chuckled. "Don't even give him another thought, brother."

There was something about the certainty in his voice that Reeve couldn't question, but it wasn't long before Reeve's mind was again in turmoil. Wade seemed so sure of himself suddenly…maybe his brother wasn't so dense and if so, did he plan this all along? What were his real intentions for the princess?


End file.
